


Time FBI

by Local_Hypno_Fruit



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Hearing Voices, Illusions, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Time Travel, and timekeeper is a bastardly trickster deity, croissant commits violence against her own machine, funky littol time fbi au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Hypno_Fruit/pseuds/Local_Hypno_Fruit
Summary: Croissant whipped around, holding out her wrench defensively to the deity that made their presence more than just a bit known. “T-Timekeeper!? I thought you were- You shouldn’t be-”“I shouldn’t be where I control, and should be out looking for other places to control and bring under my grasp? Oh, how simple-minded you can be…”
Kudos: 11
Collections: Angst Drabbles





	Time FBI

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuscanaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuscanaa/gifts).



> Y'all should go check out this neat little place:  
>  https://steampunk-timewarp.tumblr.com/

There have always been some… Odd occurrences when it came to reflective surfaces. Perhaps it was just her experiences with how timelines often emitted strange and distorted forms of light, but Croissant couldn’t help but be curious as to why this was the case. She wasn’t much for figuring out the physics of light, that was more of her brother’s field, but… In the very least, reflective surfaces should be accurate when a wormhole isn’t involved. Reflective surfaces should act as they normally do, so long as there isn’t some type of abnormality in this location. And, when it comes to being within the TBD, Croissant knew full-well there shouldn’t be any oddities around here… This was the most stable place in all of the space-time continuum!

…As much of an idiotic choice it was to hide here, perhaps it was that stupidity of an idea that made it unexpected and a good place to hide!

Yet despite its stability, there was still something missing. The reflection that Croissant should have seen in the headlights of her craft should have been of herself, but… It just… Wasn’t. Sure, it was about the same palette, but there was far more yellow and far less brown. If she stared close enough, she could even see a… Spiral? That wasn’t a part of the mechanic’s headlight, nor was it a part of anything that could be reflected. Narrowing her gaze, Croissant grew curious of what could have caused this, though the source was quite different than what one would expect.

“You really thought you could outrun me again and again, didn’t you?” That voice-!

Croissant whipped around, holding out her wrench defensively to the deity that made their presence more than just a bit known. “T-Timekeeper!? I thought you were- You shouldn’t be-”

“I shouldn’t be where I control, and should be out looking for other places to control and bring under my grasp? Oh, how simple-minded you can be…” Backing away from the mechanic, Timekeeper grinned with an aura that shook Croissant to her core each time she encountered this devious tricker. “Come now, sweet Croissant, you may have thought your reverse psychology would have gotten me off of your trail, but you have forgotten… I know more about you than you know of yourself. In fact, you could learn such if you just gave up and joined the rest of your family.”

Blinking, the fixer-upper of a cookie couldn’t help but be taken aback. Sure, she knew of Caramel being taken into the TBD as some higher figure- not of his own will- but the rest of her family, too? Why… “I’m- I’m not going to give up on taking down such a poorly led organization!” There was a laugh from Timekeeper, one that brought a small growl from Croissant. “You laugh now, but- but know that no matter what happens to me or those around me, I’m not going to stop fighting!”

“No matter what happens, you say?” The deity drew closer once more, floating upon their scissors and gently bringing down that wrench that was such a ‘huge threat’ to them. “Now that sounds quite selfish, now doesn’t it? Ruining others just so you could have your way? You really haven’t considered what your actions are doing to others, have you?” Another laugh, and in the blink of an eye the keeper was gone. Croissant searched the area as fast as her eyes could process, only settling upon seeing Timekeeper within the lens of her craft.

“Everything you’re doing is for naught, my dearest… If only you could see that…” Croissant huffed in response, grip tightening on her wrench as the trickster continued to spout nonsense that she wouldn’t dare listen to. Not in a million years, or eons if time travel had anything to do with it! “Continue down this path and not only will you destroy yourself. Your family will be disappointed upon realizing that you have failed… And that you have done nothing more than cause more grief than joy.”

“Even I, the one who believed in you the most, am doubting your capabilities… Truly, you are going down the worst of timelines.” More and more would be babbled on. Any interjections Croissant would make would be heckled and retorted, with nothing new coming about from it aside from a dwelling sensation of heat that began to bubble over.

“I wish you understood just how horrifically you’re ruining yourself and others… Perhaps in another time, you will finally be able to realize your true purpose. Your purpose o-”

The sound of glass shattering echoed through the room. The engineer wouldn’t listen to them any longer. With glass shards stuck in her glove and her wrench thankfully undamaged… It took a few passing moments for Croissant to realize precisely what she had done. Well, it was only moments, but it could be felt to be hours. “…You really like your provocation, don’t you Timekeeper?” Croissant spoke bitterly, though there wasn’t anyone there to listen. Not… Not physically, anyway.

“As soon as I’m done repairing this headlight, I assure you… I’m not stopping no matter what kind of manipulation you attempt to bring upon me!”


End file.
